


【柱斑车】08树洞：我带对象看男科竟然遇见了同样带对象看病的老祖宗

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【柱斑车】08树洞：我带对象看男科竟然遇见了同样带对象看病的老祖宗

傍晚

宇智波斑因为弟弟的事情心情持续低压中，哪怕进门都是用踹的。

他进门的声响太大，千手柱间吓了一跳，然而想到今天要做的事，他又打起精神，拿出浑身气势坐在沙发上对斑微笑。

斑见他这幅正经模样，切了一声，随意上前两步，单手扯掉自己领带，抬腿跨坐到柱间的身上，用领带在柱间的脖子上绕了一圈，拽着领带将人拉近，彼此呼吸交融。

“那个白毛送了你什么，让你这幅自信的表情，嗯？”斑似笑非笑地问。

柱间心中紧张面上平静，笑着回他：“没什么，这次包你满意，斑。”

斑挑了挑眉，戴着黑手套的手技巧性地从柱间的喉咙慢慢划过结实的胸肌，到达有力的腹部，感受到那人覆上自己双臀的手开始不规矩的动作，斑轻嗤一声。

紧身靴裤衬得宇智波斑双腿笔直修长，臀部挺翘丰满。上身的丝质衬衫被扯开了半数扣子，露出诱人的白皙胸膛，整个人散发着强烈的荷尔蒙，加上他微扬的嘴角和目中的深情，让千手柱间情难自已，迅速硬了起来。

平日的宇智波斑傲慢又冷漠，只有自己才能看到这样热情销魂的一面。柱间心中发烫，更坚定了要彻底满足恋人的想法。

柱间凑上去攫住恋人柔软的双唇，急切地舔吸吮咬，双手在斑的身上肆意点火，将胸前的两点揉捏得肿胀起来。斑被他抚弄地舒爽不已，不自觉地勾上了柱间的脖颈，诚实地表达自己的舒爽。

谁知道他刚开口说了一个音节，嘴里就被放进了一个口塞，柱间趁他愣神的时候迅速把口塞的带子在斑脑后固定住。

斑并没有挣扎，只是斜着瑰丽的眸子瞟了柱间一眼，目光中仿佛夹着小勾子，勾得柱间心痒不已。心中暗叹扉间说的没错，果然宇智波一族多妖精。

二人的裤子被柱间褪去，斑的皮肤遇到了微冷的空气，情不自禁颤抖了一下，然后柱间马上将大手覆上丝滑紧致的肌肤抚摸，顺便把斑推到在地上绑上双手，才附身啃咬他的喉结和锁骨，留下一串串痕迹。

舌头滑过皮肤的触感跟牙齿带来的刺痛让宇智波斑的性致更加高昂起来，他主动把双腿打开呈M型，腿间性器高高翘起。

此时的宇智波斑衣衫凌乱，身体酥软，下体大开，一副爽在其中的模样，眼神却依旧锐利热情，哪怕躺在柱间身下也无损他一丝一毫的傲气。

柱间也硬的发疼，却依旧无视斑不耐烦的踢踹，认真把手指捅入斑的后穴做起扩张。

刚伸进一个指节就被斑热情的裹缠得无法挪动，柱间无奈地舔咬着斑敏感的耳廓，“斑，放松些，一会儿再夹这么紧。”他呼出的热气喷洒在斑的耳边，一片薄红瞬间从斑的脸蛋蔓延到脖颈。

柱间的长指终于按压到了熟悉的一点，斑被刺激得死命扭动，翘臀上的软肉抖动起来，绑在桌角的手用力挣动，整张桌子都随着他的力度摇晃起来。

柱间满意地对着斑灿烂一笑，趁斑被自己迷得愣神的一瞬挺身刺入。斑被这一下插得又痛又爽，缓过一口气就主动将腿盘在柱间有力的腰上，后脚跟把柱间使劲儿往下压，好让那个尺寸异于常人的大家伙进得更深些。

宇智波多名器，斑绝对是其中极品。穴内的软肉饥渴不已地不断吮咬着入侵的巨物，一吸一吸的紧缩让柱间皱紧了眉头移动困难。

斑瞧他停在里面不敢轻举妄动的怂样，得意地哼了一声。

柱间想到扉间说的话，咬咬牙，一巴掌打在斑丰满的屁股上，手上的粗糙的老茧摩擦着细嫩的臀肉，让斑在火辣辣的疼痛中生出一丝奇异的快感。很快，穴内湿润起来，变得柔软许多。

柱间心中松了一口气，把斑的双腿扛在肩上开始剧烈冲撞。沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出啪啪啪的响声，交杂着结合处的淫靡水声，听在斑的耳中，不由得开始发出放浪的呻吟。

柱间伸出舌头描摹着斑的眼眶，下身的粗壮的烙铁摩擦着蜜穴里每一个角落，特别是可以让斑发出甜蜜声音的一点还被特殊关照了好几次，磨得斑全身酥软无力，飘飘欲仙。

柱间被他穴肉热情的夹弄憋得要疯，像平时斑刺激自己一样开始在斑的耳边胡说八道起来。

“斑，你含得我好紧。”他伸手掐捏着斑胸前红肿的乳头说，“你就这么想要我的大肉棒狠狠地干你么？”

斑茫然无措的眼神瞬间恢复了尖锐，风情万种地瞪了一眼柱间，仿佛在说，废话。

柱间见dirty talk不好使，默默加大了马力，每一下都重重撞在穴内的敏感处。

斑着迷得看着柱间专注的神情，自觉抬起屁股迎合顶撞，他一点都不矜持地放声浪叫，合不拢的嘴角处挂着晶莹的口水，被柱间凶狠地舔去。

汗水沿着柱间硕大的胸肌滑下，滴在斑红肿的乳头，痒得他颤了颤。

柱间低笑着把上身压得更低，整个人完全趴在了斑的身上。斑感受到柱间低笑时胸膛传来的震动，跟着笑弯了眼睛。

睫毛上挂着自己滴下来的汗水，眼尾微红，还笑得肆意的美人全心全意爱着自己，柱间觉得要幸福地升天了。

他一把将斑的双腿掰得极开，让自己的阳物往更深的地方碾去，却被淫荡的肠肉绞紧得胀大了一圈。

柱间的表情渐渐变得如捕猎的野兽一般狰狞，他大开大合地激烈抽顶，把饥渴的小穴塞得满满当当。十分带有侵略性地在斑的体内碾压研磨，攻城掠地。

两片带着红色指印的雪丘吞吐着男人紫黑色的凶器，一次次有力的冲刺打在致命的敏感处，斑恍惚间觉得自己就要融化在柱间的热情里，他腿间的性器也涨到极致，在柱间的小腹处不断摩擦着。

过于刺激的快感连带着穴内剧烈收缩，柱间在这样的缠绵挑逗下爽的头皮发麻。硬是狠狠冲撞了百下才在高热的肠壁中射出精华。

感受着体内被浇灌的热液，斑再也忍不住，眼前发花，身前也跟着喷出精水，同时心中升起一股强烈的满足感，近期的欲求不满完全消弭在这次酣畅淋漓的性爱中。

柱间心中的激动劲儿仍未褪去，肉刃从红肿的穴口退出时带出大片白浊，沿着斑的臀缝流到了地上。斑还在疲软得大口呼气，就被激动的柱间翻转到面朝下趴的姿势。

他双腿屈起，后穴完全暴露在外，感受到柱间炽热的鼻息喷在鼠蹊处，斑僵了僵，心头涌上一丝不详的预感。

果然，还在缓缓流出液体的穴口被跃跃欲试的蘑菇头顶住，噗嗤一声插了进去。

抽插带出一股股白浊液体，打湿了斑的屁股，柱间兴奋地在斑最敏感的后背上吮咬不停，最深的一个齿痕甚至泛出了血丝。

斑最受不了背后有人，何况是本就敏感的性事。他从未允许过柱间使用背后位，没想到这次被绑着双手塞着嘴巴做了。他喉咙里发出愤怒的声响，却因为后背上唇舌的舔弄变得发颤，听起来不止不具有威胁性，还十分淫荡。

柱间充分发挥了自己的存在感，让斑整个人紧张得汗毛直竖，下面的小嘴咬得更紧了。柱间舒爽地叹气，拇指在结合处插入，把嫩红的穴口拉的更开，引得斑一阵尖叫。

柱间不再欺负他，直起上身，握着斑的劲腰开始大力征伐，撞得极深极重，胯骨一下下拍在湿淋淋的臀瓣上，发出了响亮的水声，斑平坦的小腹上甚至隐约可见肉棒的形状。

斑被进入到了从未进过的深处，快感逼出了泪珠，他根本顾不得愤怒，只能撅着屁股迎合柱间，指望他稍微温柔点。

然而柱间已经有点玩疯了，撞击的幅度越来越大，竟然还伸手去撸动斑身前微微挺立的性器。斑被前后夹击地有些神志不清，嘴里发出呜呜的叫声，显然是快到高潮。

柱间感受到穴内骤然的紧缩，连忙堵住小小斑的出口，笑着调戏他，“这才五分钟，可不能这么快呀，斑斑~”他使劲向上顶了顶，满意得听到斑略带哭腔的呻吟。

“时间还长着呢，说好的满足你啊，斑斑！”柱间搂住斑的腰肢一个用力，让斑背对自己坐在身上。硕大的凶器由于动作而插的更深，换来媚肉的疯狂缠绕。

斑被这一下顶的失神，眼角的泪珠终于顺着脸颊滑下，被柱间从侧面舔去。

柱间一手堵着斑的马眼，一手从他腋下绕到胸前揉捏起来，下身也毫不含糊地顶弄起来。斑只得把身体放松，倚在柱间胸前小声哼哼。

千手柱间仿佛被开启了什么不得了的开关，如同一只贪婪的饕餮，不顾斑红肿的后穴，要了一次又一次。到最后，斑完全是被活生生做晕过去的，他心想，下次还是让柱间五分钟好了。


End file.
